


Age Ain't Nothin But A Number

by SuedeScripture



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, um there's there a lot of jizz in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: Zach has something to prove.
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Age Ain't Nothin But A Number

“Up, up, babe.”

Chris whines, letting Zach manhandle him upright into his lap. They are both on their knees on the bed, Chris’ back to Zach’s front, panting and sweating. Chris lets his head fall back on Zach’s shoulder as he feels him shift on his knees to brace better and start right up again with the same relentless rhythm, dick now driving right over his prostate. This move of Zach’s is always killer.

The sound he makes would be embarrassing if he isn’t way past caring what noises came out of him. His own dick bobs and flops heavily, leaving copious wet smears and splashes over the insides of his own thighs and the sheets between his knees. “Zach, Zach, oh fuck, _please_ ,” he nearly sobs.

Zach rumbles a breathless laugh, teeth and humid breath against his neck, “Yeah, baby, you ready to come?”

“Fuck please please touch me please.”

“You do it,” he growls, tightening his hold around Chris’ torso as he keeps on snapping his hips, the slap of his pelvis loud against Chris’ ass. “Come on, come for me, let me feel it.”

Chris’ hands dive, however awkward it is to grab for his own dick with Zach’s strong arms wrapped tightly around his ribs. He goes right for the endgame, wringing his dick almost painfully beneath the head while grabbing for his balls where they draw up tight, pressing his fingertips behind them. A ragged cry breaks from his throat as he starts to come, thick ropes slopping his knees, the rest dribbling thickly out over his knuckles with each hard spasm, every muscle clenching from abs to thighs and everything between.

“Ohhh, fuck, Chris, yeah,” Zach groans tensely, “Love how you fucking pulse on me, nnhffuuuck.”

Chris feels teeth on his shoulder, feels his rhythm go haywire before one extra hard thrust drives him deep, deep inside until he can feel that telltale hot shivery flutter and flood deep inside.

“Oh fuck yeah, baby,” Zach moans wide-mouthed and wet under Chris’ ear, the tautness melting slowly from his grip and muscles as he finishes, “Ohhhh yeah.”

Chris laughs, tilting his head to awkwardly reach for a kiss but only getting Zach’s nose as they gasp together.

“Fuck,” Zach concludes, parting them just enough to look down between them as he pants humidly against skin, drawing out a little and laughing at the gush of his own jizz that oozes out with it onto a haphazardly placed towel, “Mmm, fucking love that.”

“Gross,” Chris pants, wincing a little as Zach pushes himself back in and pulls him down, falling to their sides in a spoon with legs tangled and Zach still deep inside him.

“Mmmm,” Zach hums a laugh against his back, “You’re all hot and throbby and full of my come, it’s so good.”

“Kay,” Chris is so blissed out he doesn’t really care so much. Not using condoms anymore is admittedly an interesting, if messy experience. Chris is certainly familiar with the immediate retreat to get the fucking thing off, no matter which one of them tops, but this slower afterglow is nice. Zach, he’s discovering, likes to stay inside him as long as he can, and sometimes keeping up a slow gentle pump until it’s a moot point, as he’s doing now.

He smears a breathless laugh against Chris’ sweaty nape, “Wish I could just…just keep going.”

That gets a snort out of Chris, “Keep dreaming, Quinto. You’re how old again?”

Zach growls behind him, tightening his hold to shove his waning dick deeper in and out. Chris snickers, lifting a helpful leg, “They make pills, you know.”

“You’re just asking for it, aren’t you,” Zach rasps, the threat lost in his strained, tired voice.

“Oooh,” Chris teases, “Sure, old man, show me what you got.” 

This is going to end one of two ways: with some half-assed machismo posturing before Zach slips all the way out and falls asleep, or he’ll actually get up and stomp off to the shower to clean up and pout, and Chris will sidle in, tell him how well he fucked him out in one go and kiss his sore feelings all better. They’ll have to soon anyway; barebacking might prolong cuddles, but only to a sticky point.

But Zach’s arms don’t relent in their hold. He pushes in again and slips back out almost all the way in the mess of his own spunk. He grabs with his hand and shoves it back in, his fist slopping up against Chris’ wet hole. He trails one fingertip inside the rim next to it, groaning into Chris’ skin.

“Zach,” Chris murmurs, wriggling with mild discomfort at the feeling of come dribbling along one butt cheek to the sheets, his hole hot and abused.

But the hand moves to grab his hip, come smearing there as Zach shoves himself back in again, and again.

Chris huffs in disbelief. First option then. “Babe, s’okay, m’sleepy,” he tries, because he is. The truth is neither of them are that young anymore, and this? This is not going to happen. Little Chris is out for the count until at least tomorrow morning, soft and happy in the crease of his leg. And Zach is giving it a valiant effort, but… but…

But he is keeping up a slow press in, using his hand to keep from slipping out fully on the out-stroke, grunting low between Chris’ shoulders.

“Zaaaach.”

“Ungghfuck,” Zach answers, slapping and shoving Chris’ thigh up as he thrusts in deep. And he is, astonishingly, getting hard again.

“Seriously?”

He shoves and manipulates Chris’ leg where he wants it as he keeps going roughly, before pushing Chris over on his belly and rolling on top, shoving Chris’ legs down together and getting his own on the outside for more leverage. Chris huffs and gets his elbows under him to shoot a dubious glance backward, but he quickly has his face shoved back down into the comforter, Zach’s hand on his neck as the other grabs at an asscheek.

Chris whimpers a little. He is utterly spent, but his dick gives a surprised little jerk beneath him at the way Zach is back to his usual pace, if huffing and puffing and sweating profusely, droplets and damp hair skimming his shoulders before teeth follow and scrape.

He wrenches his head to the side, gasping as Zach shoves his arms back under his shoulders to pull him down on his dick and the sound of flesh slapping once again overtakes the room.

“Fuck, fuck, ah!” Zach begins once again, and Chris grips the sheets tight in his fingers, bracing against the completely erratic onslaught that follows as Zach fucks him hard. He can feel yet another juddery group of jerks inside. It sure sounds intense from his perspective, Zach yelping and growling and even whimpering painfully above him, but everything is so hot, wet and sticky, he has no idea if he’s managed anything but dry orgasm into an already used mess.

Zach collapses, wheezing on top of him, his cock immediately slipping out and twitching against Chris’ crack. He wriggles out from under the deadweight, pushing Zach over on his back.

“Babe? Hey, Zach?” he shakes him a little, watching him suck in air. “You okay?”

“Showed you,” he gasps in a bout of coughing.

“Fuck,” Chris laughs, shoving at his shoulder. “Jesus, you idiot.”

“Owie,” Zach complains, his hand reaching down to cup his fully soft, painfully red dick.

Chis snorts, flopping down beside him, “Twice in a row. What are you, sixteen?”

Zach sucks in a deep breath and mutters something unintelligible, wriggling deeper into the mattress, his arms flopping above his head as he always does, airing out sweaty pits.

“Zach? You’re really gonna pass right out, aren't you?”

Chris watches his breathing even out immediately, rolling his eyes and kissing his cheek, hauling himself up to the bathroom to deal with the mess Zach made and bring a rag. 

“What a man.”


End file.
